Let It Snow
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: C'est le premier Noël de Cassandra et cette dernière se retrouve sans sa mère de garde au SGC.  Jack et Sam mettent tout en œuvre pour que tout soit absolument parfait.


**Titre**: Let it snow !

**Fandom**: stargate SG1  
><strong>Genre<strong>: romance

**Rating:** Tout public  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Jack/Sam

**Relationship**: Sam/Cassandra & Jack/Cassandra

**Spoilers**: Saison 1: "_Singularité_".

**Résumé**: C'est le premier Noël de Cassandra et cette dernière se retrouve sans sa mère de garde au SGC. Jack et Sam mettent tout en œuvre pour que tout soit absolument parfait.

**N/A** : Voici ma participation pour le premier Secret Santa du CPAF. Je devais écrire une fic avec pour seules indications : ''_Noel apporte toujours de la joie'',_ ''_la neige, rien de plus merveilleux pour revenir en enfance''_. En espérant que mon secret Santa plaise autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Cette fic est écrite principalement du point de vue de Sam. J'ai essayé de faire transparaitre les prémices des sentiments de Sam à l'égard de Jack après cette première année passés ensemble au combat. J'espère avoir un tant soit peu réussi mon entreprise…

**N/A bis** : Je remercie ce secret santa de m'avoir réconcilié avec l'écriture, moi qui pensait peiner à écrire une simple page… Milles merci à ma bêta pour cette fic, _**Lexaelle**_. (_Note de la bêta en question : de rien, ça fait plaisir ^^!_)

_**Merry Christmas Nanou**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone**_

…

Elle accrocha la dernière décoration, recula d'un pas et admira l'épicéa de deux mètres décoré de lumières, de guirlandes et d'une profusion d'autres ornementations scintillantes ou non, toutes dans les tons rouges et or. Elle était plutôt fière du résultat, pourtant rien ne présager un tel succès. Cassie ne connaissait rien de cette tradition et elle, n'avait pas fait ce genre de choses depuis des années… Cette simple pensée fit resurgir de sombres souvenirs qu'elle préféra chasser rapidement de son esprit. Cette journée avait été, contre toute attente, vraiment très agréable et elle ne voulait surtout pas gâcher la soirée qui s'annonçait. L'enthousiasme sans borne de Cassandra l'avait peu à peu contaminée et la présence plutôt inattendue de Jack O'Neill avait fait le reste.

Au départ, elle lui avait proposé sans trop y croire, de se joindre à elle pour aider à préparer le premier Noël de Cassandra puisque Janet serait absente toute la journée du réveillon. Elle avait cru qu'il refuserait poliment en prétextant avoir déjà d'autres projets pour cette soirée, se doutant qu'il préférerait être seul en cette occasion. Alors qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait accepté sa proposition, après un moment de réflexion. Cassandra avait été enchantée qu'il se soit joint à elles pour les décorations et autres préparations de Noël. Quant à Sam, elle s'est sentie soulagée de ne pas rester seule avec la petite pour cette fête, qui pour elle n'était plus depuis longtemps une source de joie.

Sam sortit enfin de sa contemplation et se détourna finalement de l'arbre scintillant, son regard se posant sur l'homme installé dans le canapé. En début de journée, lorsqu'elle avait intercepté des regards douloureux de sa part, elle avait pris un peu peur de la tournure des choses, mais au fil des heures, elle avait découvert pour la première fois, un Jack O'Neill détendu et enjoué, un fin sourire collés aux lèvres. Et elle ne nierait pas qu'elle fut touchée par la façon qu'il avait de couver tendrement la petite fille qui s'était pelotonnée dans ses bras, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin que Sam l'observait, il lui sourit doucement et, le ventre plein de papillons, elle ne put que lui retourner son sourire face à la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Sam vint finalement les rejoindre sur le canapé, Cassie se blottissant aussitôt contre elle et ils restèrent assis là, tous les trois, à regarder l'arbre scintiller joyeusement dans le salon, bercés par des chansons de Noël interprétées par Sinatra. A cet instant, la présence de Cassie et de son supérieur était rassurante et elle pouvait enfin dire combien c'était agréable de se sentir entourée et aimée. Du moins par la petite fille parce qu'en ce qui le concernait lui, elle ne savait que peu de chose. Mais elle se consolait dans le fait qu'il n'était pas homme à accepter de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un, s'il ne l'appréciait pas un tant soit peu. Un an qu'ils travaillaient ensemble maintenant et elle devait admettre que cet homme avait pris une place importante dans sa vie.

Alors non, elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde…

_La seule chose qui manque, ce sont des marrons qui grillent dans la cheminée._ Intervint finalement le militaire, la coupant dans ses pensées.

_Ça peut encore s'arranger_ ! Rétorqua-t-elle amusée en lui indiquant du regard les bûches et un sachet près de la cheminée.

_C'est quoi des marrons, Sam ?_ demanda Cassie soudainement très intéressée.

_Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite!_ Répondit Jack alors que Sam commençait son explication.

_Ce sont des fruits que l'on mange grillés au feu de bois à la période de Noël. Tu pourras goûter si tu veux, j'en ai achetés._

_Merci, merci, merci Sam !_ S'enthousiasma la petite fille qui lui sauta dans les bras pour un câlin.

_De rien ma chérie_. Lui répondit-elle en lui embrassant tendrement le sommet du crâne et la berçant dans ses bras. _Eh, tu sais ce qu'on n'a pas encore fait _? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

_Nooon ?_

_La crèche ! Va chercher les santons que tu as peints à l'école, on va les mettre sous le sapin !_

La petite fille fila à toute vitesse dans sa chambre sans demander son reste, ce qui fit rire les adultes à la vue de l'excitation que manifestait Cassandra pour fêter son premier Noël. Il faut dire que Daniel s'était fait un devoir de lui expliquer toutes les us et coutumes de Noël et depuis l'enfant était devenue intenable à l'approche des fêtes voulant absolument fêter cet évènement dans la plus pure des traditions. Tout aurait été parfait si justement, ils avaient pu être tous ensemble : Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Cassandra et elle. Mais Janet était de garde à l'infirmerie du SGC cette année, Teal'c avait été plus que désireux de retrouver sa famille sur Chu'lak, ce qu'elle comprenait. Et Daniel avait fuit bien avant qu'on puisse l'inviter, les fêtes lui rappelaient trop la perte de Sha're et de ses parents. Le colonel aurait normalement dû partir pour son chalet mais il avait repoussé ses plans pour l'aider à fêter dignement Noël avec Cassandra. Et elle, elle devait bien avouer que s'il n'y avait pas eu Cassandra, elle aurait encore passé Noël seule chez elle.

_Vous avez pensé absolument à tout n'est-ce pas ?_ Lança Jack depuis la cheminée, un sourire en coin alors qu'il craquait une allumette.

_Je l'espère !_ Soupira bruyamment Sam. _C'est son premier Noël et Janet est de garde. Si tout est parfait tel que Daniel lui a raconté depuis des mois, alors l'absence de Janet et ses derniers malheurs seront moins lourds à porter pour ce soir…_

Dans un bruit caractéristique, les bûches craquèrent sous la chaleur des premières flammes, illuminant la pièce d'une lueur nouvelle. Jack installa la grille de protection devant l'âtre et retourna s'assoir auprès de Sam, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

_Hey Sam, cette journée est déjà parfaite pour Cass, vous n'avez pas à en douter. N'avez-vous pas vu ses yeux s'illuminer à chaque instant ?_

_Si, vous avez raison…_ Avoua-t-elle quelque peu soulagée. _Mais, il faudrait juste qu'il neige et là, tout serait parfait ! _

_Là, c'est la petite fille en vous qui parle ! _Plaisanta-t-il. _Malheureusement Carter, j'ai bien peur que le temps ne soit pas vraiment propice à la neige en ce moment…_

_Je sais…_ grogna la jeune femme de mécontentement ce qui fit rire Jack.

_Ne vous moquez pas ou je vous laisse expliquer à Cassie pourquoi il ne tombe pas de la neige pour Noël !_ Le taquina Sam.

_Nop, pas besoin, vous avez gagné ! Je n'ai jamais vu une enfant poser autant de questions, un truc à vous faire perdre la tête !_ s'exclama Jack en passant une main lasse sur son visage, ce qui fit rire Sam.

Un silence apaisant s'installa entre eux, entrecoupé des craquements des bûches dans l'âtre, des scintillements des guirlandes du sapin et de la voix chaleureuse de Sinatra chantant '_Jingle Bells'_.

_Que reste-t-il à préparer pour ce soir ?_ demanda finalement Jack.

_La crèche mais Cassie est partie chercher les santons, sinon il y a encore la table à dresser, les friandises pour le Père Noël à faire, mettre à cuire la dinde, préparer la farce et le dessert. Oh et j'allais oublier les marrons qu'il faut griller !_ Enuméra-t-elle.

_Oki, je m'occupe des marrons de la crèche et de la table avec Cass, je vous laisse aux fourneaux, ça vous va ?_

_Oui enfin, vous me laisser tout à faire en gros ? _Ironisa-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine.

_En gros ? Oui ! Oh, Carter ?_ La rappela-t-il au dernier moment.

_Mon colonel?_

_Évitez juste de nous empoisonner cette fois-ci ! _Dit-il malicieusement.

Elle se contenta de lui tirer effrontément la langue, ce qui le fit rire franchement. Ils étaient si loin des relations qu'ils entretenaient au SGC… Ils étaient bien tous les trois en ce soir si spécial. Et même si les vieux souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête, il suffisait de regarder l'émerveillement de la petite et l'application de son supérieur pour l'aider à ce que tout soit parfait pour retrouver le baume au cœur et se laisser entrainer par les préparatifs.

Il était à peine 16h et la nuit tombée déjà sur Colorados Springs et toujours pas de neige à l'horizon, désespéra la jeune femme. Dans un soupire, Sam se remit au travail. Elle commença à sortir les ingrédients pour préparer la farce puis mit la dinde farcie à cuire dans le four. Alors qu'elle commençait à découper les premiers composants, elle entendit Cassandra dévaler les escaliers, criant qu'elle était prête pour faire la crèche.

Elle lui fallut pas moins de 2h pour s'en sortir avec la cuisson de sa dinde et sa farce, confectionner le dessert et les cookies pour le Père Noël. Mais elle n'était pas peu fière, la dinde était dorée à point, il n'y aurait qu'à la réchauffer pour le repas, le dessert refroidissait et les cookies étaient prêts à être enfournés. Cassandra était venue inspecter ses travaux à de nombreuses reprises, la bouche pleine de marrons grillés, mais elle n'avait pas revu Jack. Elle commençait à croire que la petite fille avait eu raison de lui.

Et puis pas moins d'une demi-heure plus tard alors que les cookies étaient entrain de finir de cuire, il y avait eu des cris et des paroles étouffées dans le salon et elle avait eu si peur qu'en moins de 2 secondes, elle avait déboulé dans le salon, catastrophée. Elle avait finalement trouvé Jack et Cassandra droits comme des piqués tournant le dos à la baie vitrée, cherchant à retenir leur fou-rire. Dans une savante imitation de Teal'c, elle avait soulevé un sourcil leur faisant implicitement comprendre qu'elle savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Le militaire toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix et se pencha vers Cassandra lui chuchotant quelques paroles inaudibles de là où se trouvait Sam. A peine avait-il fini de parler à la petite fille que cette dernière était partie en trombe en direction du garage.

_On m'explique ?_ Demanda Sam en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Vous expliquez quoi, Carter ?_ Dit-il innocemment.

_Vos cris. Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?_

_Absolument rien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?_

_Je vous connais mon colonel, vous me cachez quelque chose_ ! Affirma la jeune femme.

Lorsque qu'un sourire malin apparu au coin de ses lèvres, elle sut qu'elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cette pièce quoiqu'il veuille bien lui faire croire.

_Raaah, j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais que le Père Noël allait vous apporter comme cadeau !_

_Il faudrait revoir votre technique pour mentir vous êtes pas du tout crédible_ ! Lui répondit la militaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Carter ?_

_Quoi ?_ s'exaspéra Sam.

_Avez-vous jeté un œil récemment dehors ?_ demande innocemment Jack.

_Mon colonel, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec vous ou Cassie, je dois finir le repas de ce soir ! _s'exalta la jeune femme.

_Bon très bien, très bien… Mais il faudrait que je vous montre quelque chose !_ Dit-il avec une mimique tellement craquante qu'elle capitula finalement.

_Laisse-moi juste sortir les friandises pour le Père Noël, d'accord ? _

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et elle disparut dans la grande cuisine. Jack la suivit docilement et il la vit se diriger vers le four allumé et l'ouvrir. Une délicieuse odeur de cookies envahit alors la pièce, venant chatouiller ses narines et attiser sa gourmandise.

_Mmmh, ça sent drôlement bon_ ! S'exclama-t-il s'approchant de Sam pour jeter un œil au contenu du four.

La voix de Jack résonna juste derrière elle et sa respiration chatouilla l'oreille de Sam. Celle-ci sursauta, une telle proximité entre eux la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il ignora le mouvement et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sam, reniflant avec espoir.

_J'espère juste qu'ils sont aussi bons qu'ils ne le sentent !_ Dit Sam dans une grimace.

_Si vous pouvez faire fonctionner la porte des étoiles, alors je pense que suivre une recette est dans vos cordes, Carter ! _Lui dit-il en essayant d'attraper un des cookies du plat par-dessus son épaule.

_N'y pensez même pas_ ! Dit-elle tapant la main baladeuse de son supérieur avec la manique.

_Allez, laissez-moi y goûter et je pourrais vous confirmer combien ils sont délicieux_ ! la supplia-t-il.

_Non, c'est pour le Père Noël, mon colonel ! _

_Vous êtes dure avec moi, Carter !_ dit-il indigné.

_Pauvre Colonel._ Plaisanta-t-elle avant de glisser la manique sur sa main et de sortir le plat plein de cookies, pour le poser à refroidir.

Elle lui sourit tendrement. Savait-il que lorsqu'il jouait l'enfant, il était craquant ? Ce soir, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait se permettre ce genre de remarque, en temps normal déplacée, parce que malgré l'utilisation de leur grade, ils étaient plus complices que jamais. Ils pouvaient enfin discuter ensemble d'autre chose que de la fin du monde et des Goa'ulds et surtout se permettre quelques remarques qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir l'un envers l'autre s'ils avaient été au SGC. Malgré tout, il restait une sorte de pudeur entre eux qui les avaient empêchés d'aborder des sujets trop personnels.

_S'il vous plait Carter, il y a au moins une douzaine de cookies. Il ne verra pas s'il en manque un_ ! protesta Jack. _Et en plus, vous savez très bien que je vais finir par les manger._

Sam soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, puis prit un des cookies sur le plat et le donna à Jack. Elle regarda l'homme mordre avidement dans le cookie aux pépites de chocolat chaud et se brûler la langue. Mais apparemment la gourmandise fut plus forte que la douleur !

_Ils sont juste parfaits, Carter, un peu chaud mais parfait !_ Baragouina-t-il la bouche pleine.

Sam leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de faire ça mais comment ne pas fondre devant cet homme qui pouvait être pire qu'un gamin.

_La seule chose qui manque c'est… _

_Du lait_ ! S'exclama-t-il tout content de lui.

Sam se mit à rire en empilant les cookies sur une grande assiette.

_Versez-moi donc un verre pour le mettre avec les cookies. _

_A vos ordres, M'dame !_ s'exécuta Jack.

Elle disposa l'assiette de cookies et le verre de lait que lui tendit Jack, dans un plateau et y rajouta quelques carottes qu'elle avait sorties tout spécialement. Elle porta le plateau dans le séjour et le posa non loin du magnifique sapin. Jack qui l'avait jusqu'à maintenant suivi en silence finit par poser la question qui le démangeait.

_Euh… Carter, le coup du lait et des cookies, même si je trouve ça un peu… Enfin bref, vous m'avez comprise ! Mais les carottes ? Le Père Noël fait un régime ? _demanda-t-il perplexe.

Sam éclata de rire. Cet homme avait le don de la faire rire et dieu que cela faisait du bien par moment. Toute la tension qui habitait votre corps disparaissait et vous vous sentiez simplement bien et joyeux.

_Non mon colonel_. Répondit finalement Sam après avoir repris son sérieux.

_Ah, ça me rassure un peu… Et donc les carottes, c'est pour… ?_

_Les Rennes, mon colonel. Pensez à ces pauvres rennes qui doivent tirer un traineau rempli de cadeaux à travers tous les pays !_ S'amusa à conter Sam.

_Bien sur les rennes, suis-je bête_! répondit le militaire faussement blasé.

_Mais où est Cassie_ ? demanda soudain Sam, ne voyant pas la petite dans le salon.

Jack ne répondit rien, lui souriant malicieusement et vint se placer face à elle, tout près d'elle, si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait aisément sentir l'odeur typiquement masculine de son after-shave, à la fois suave et corsée. Elle se surprit à noter ce détail.

_Elle est partie chercher quelques petites choses pour… parfaire notre soirée ! Mais pour le moment, j'ai besoin que vous fermiez les yeux !_

_Pourquoi faire ?_

_Aller, Carter, c'est juste une petite surprise, laissez-vous guider, s'il vous plait !_ lui demanda-t-il amusé de son entêtement.

Dans un soupire d'exaspération feint, la jeune femme s'exécuta finalement. Doucement, elle le sentit se déplacer derrière elle, mais lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses yeux, elle sursauta et posa par réflexe ses propres mains sur celles de Jack.

_Tout doux Carter, je veux être sûr que vous ne tricherez pas._

_Allez-vous finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda-t-elle impatiente.

Il ne répondit pas à son second et se contenta de la guider vers la baie vitrée. C'est à ce moment précis que Cassandra déboula dans le salon les bras chargés de vêtements chauds, de bonnets, de gants et d'écharpes.

_Bon sang, Cass, tu en as mis du temps_ ! reprocha-t-il doucement à la petite.

_Je ne trouvais pas tout ce que tu m'as demandé Jack._

_Ok, ce n'est pas grave ma puce, maintenant qu'on a Sam, on va pouvoir y aller. A mon signal, tu ouvres la baie vitrée!_

_D'accord !_ acquiesça l'enfant toute excitée.

_Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ?_

_Vous verrez bien ! Cass, ouvre !_

La petite s'exécuta promptement et aussitôt un froid glacial s'engouffra dans le salon, faisant frissonner Jack et Sam qui n'étaient pas couverts. Il poussa prudemment son second jusqu'à la terrasse, se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots avant d'enlever ses mains de ses yeux.

_Joyeux Noël, Sam…_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et qu'elle découvrit le spectacle devant elle, elle eut le souffle coupé. Jack attrapa rapidement une veste des bras de Cassandra pour s'en vêtir et recouvrir les épaules de Sam avec une autre. Mais la jeune femme ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop émerveillée par le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Le temps doux et ensoleillé des dernières semaines avait enfin laissé place au froid hivernal et le ciel s'était drapé de nuages. Depuis le début de la soirée, ces derniers avaient arrosé les paysages d'une abondante neige, les figeant dans un instant d'éternité. Emue, Sam finit par se retourner vers Jack et se jeta sans réfléchir dans ses bras.

_Merci, merci, merci Jack !_ Dit-elle en reniflant, des petits nuages de vapeur fusant de sa bouche à chaque parole.

_Mais de rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de ne rien faire…_ Lui murmura-t-il tout en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

Son étreinte était puissante et chaude. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras sous le coup de l'émotion sans réfléchir et elle aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait remise à sa place rapidement, mais au contraire il avait raffermi son étreinte, la berçant légèrement et avait même plaisanté. Elle avait cette sensation de bien-être qui ne la quittait pas depuis le début de la journée et à cet instant, dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression que tout était à sa place, qu'il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour parfaire son bonheur…

_Sam, Sam, Sam, est-ce que je peux jouer dans le jardin maintenant ?_ Demanda l'enfant en tirant sur son jeans avec impatience.

Sam essuya rapidement ses yeux humides et se sépara à regret de son supérieur pour se retourner vers l'enfant. Cassandra était bien emmitouflée sous un épaisse doudoune, accompagné d'un bonnet et d'une écharpe de laine rouge qui lui recouvraient une bonne partie de son visage.

_Bien sur ma chérie, amuse-toi d'autant que à ce que je vois que tu es bien armée pour affronter toute cette neige !_ S'amusa Sam, l'embrassant tendrement sur le si peu de joue non couverte, la déchargeant au passage du reste des vêtements qu'elle tenait.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et couru jusqu'au jardin, sautillant partout afin d'attraper les flocons qui continuaient à tomber à flot malgré l'épais manteau de neige déjà présent. Par endroits le vent avait modelé la neige en forme de vagues et sous l'épaisse carapace de neige, on pouvait à peine distinguer les herbes courbées par leur poids. La glace accumulée sur les branches des arbres scintillait sous le clair de lune apportant une dimension irréelle au paysage.

_Maintenant, c'est un Noël parfait _! affirma la jeune femme admirant Cassandra découvrir les joies de la neige dans ce paysage magnifique.

Jack se détourna du spectacle qu'offrait Cassandra pour se concentrer sur son second. Elle grelotait, enroulant une écharpe autour de son cou et rabattant la veste sur elle pour garder la chaleur, mais en vain. Son nez et ses joues étaient déjà rougies par le froid et ses cheveux étaient blanchis par les nombreux cristaux de glace qui venaient se briser sur sa chevelure, scintillant un instant avant de s'éteindre. Elle ressemblait à l'image qu'il se faisait d'un ange, mais rien de tout cela n'était comparable à la joie qu'elle affichait, elle semblait un instant avoir oublié toute sa mélancolie et l'enfant en elle refaisait surface se délectant du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle finit par sentir le regard insistant de Jack sur elle et se tourna vers lui, interrogative. Elle le découvrit absorbé par sa contemplation, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire_ ? demanda doucement Sam dont les joues rougirent d'avantage sous l'intensité de ce regard.

_Rien…_ Murmura-t-il sans rompre leur échange visuel et non sans se départir de son sourire séducteur.

Sam fut heureuse d'avoir les joues déjà rougies par le froid, parce que le sourire qu'affichait Jack à cet instant la déstabilisa au plus profond d'elle et elle ne put empêcher une succession de frissons lui parcourir l'échine, la grisant délicieusement. Entre ça, son regard caressant et l'étreinte de tout à l'heure, Sam ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était intimidée, non plus par son supérieur mais par l'homme en lui-même…

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé séduisant, mais son charisme et son professionnalisme l'avaient toujours trop impressionnée pour qu'elle ne le vit autrement que comme son supérieur. Mais maintenant, après un an cote à cote à se découvrir, à combattre les pires ennemis et à se confier leur vie, il était devenu plus qu'un simple supérieur, il était devenu son ami. Un ami plus doué avec les gestes qu'avec les mots, mais un ami _infaillible__._ Alors partager un évènement si familial que Noël avec uniquement lui et Cassandra dans une ambiance si intimiste, comme si Jack était son mari et Cassandra leur fille, faussait sa vision du simple ami et faisait de lui bien plus qu'il ne fût avouable. Et à cette simple pensée, son cœur rata un battement.

_Aller venez, on a une leçon de bataille de neige à donner à une petite fille_ ! La coupa Jack en se redressant de la rambarde de la terrasse.

Sam sourit fébrilement encore déstabilisée par sa dernière pensée. Elle le suivit du regard rejoindre l'enfant et lui montrer comment faire des boules de neige.

Tout était si simple et si agréable en cette soirée qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que cela dure éternellement. Et bien que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion, elle était bien décidée à profiter de cette éphémère sensation de normalité.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle reçut une boule de neige sur son manteau. Les deux acolytes dans le jardin se pavanaient déjà de leur exploit.

_Cette petite est douée_ ! Lança Jack fier de son élève.

_Un peu trop douée à mon goût_ ! rétorqua Sam, qui enfilait ses gants.

_Wouuuh, la grande Samantha Carter voudrait-elle une revanche ? T'entend ça Cass, Sam veut faire une bataille_ ! Se moqua-t-il.

_Ouaiiiiiiii_ ! cria de joie l'enfant.

_Faites les fiers, mais ma vengeance sera terrible_ ! les prévint Sam en descendant de la terrasse pour les rejoindre.

Rapidement chacun se mit à chercher un endroit stratégique dans le jardin, pour être protégé tout ayant le meilleur angle d'attaque. Dans un premier temps, ils se guettèrent à l'angle de la maison, caché sous l'arbre ou encore accroupis derrière le massif de plantes, tous trois préparant leurs projectiles et en amassant le plus possible.

Et puis, la bataille s'engagea lorsque Jack lança la première boule vers Cassandra. La petite riposta mais la boule s'écrasa quelques mètres trop tôt. Sam vint rapidement en aide à Cassandra en visant son supérieur bien trop occupé à embêter l'enfant. Ce dernier reçut le projectile en plein visage. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire les deux jeunes femmes qui reçurent rapidement de la neige en réponse.

_Sam, Jack triche_ ! protesta Cassandra après avoir reçu le projectile en pleine poitrine alors qu'elle peinait à atteindre la cache de Jack.

_On ne se moque pas de moi sans représailles, jeune padawan_ ! argumenta Jack pointant du doigt l'enfant dans une mimique comique.

_On va se venger, ma puce_! fit Sam en rejoignant en courant la cachette de la petit et lançant à son tour des boules de neige sur Jack.

_Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste, vous êtes deux contre moi_ ! protesta le militaire assailli de neige.

_Auriez-vous peur de perdre, mon colonel_ ? s'amusa Sam alors que son projectile atteignait une nouvelle fois son objectif.

_Moi ? Jamais ! A l'attaaaque_ ! cria le miliaire en lançant des boules de neige de plus en plus rapidement, alternant ses cibles, un coup la petite, un coup son second.

Les projectiles se croisaient à bon rythme. Au début, les tirs des militaires étaient précis et faisaient mouche à quasiment chaque fois, éclaboussant généreusement de neige leur adversaire. Mais pris dans l'excitation du jeu et des fou-rires, les coups heureux se firent de moins en moins présents.

Chacun s'enhardit, se découvrant peu à peu pour chercher toujours plus de neige pour leurs munissions. Bientôt ils se fusillèrent à bout portant. Jack finit par se jeter sur la petite la roulant dans la neige, l'aspergeant de poudreuse et la chatouillant à la faire hurler de rire.

_Haha ! Qui est-ce qui fait moins la fière maintenant, hein_ ? questionna Jack.

_Pouce, on fait pouceeeeeeeeee! Saaaaaam aide-moi_ ! cria la petite toujours sous l'assaut du militaire.

_J'arrive ma puce_ ! Répondit rapidement Sam en sortant de sa cachette et se ruant sur Jack, les mains pleines de neige, prête à lui faire manger par poignées.

_Traitresse _! parvint-il à articuler la bouche pleine de neige alors que Cassie se jeter à son tour sur lui.

Sans le moindre mal, il parvint à échapper à la petite et attrapa son second dans un mouvement souple et rapide. Les deux militaires se retrouvèrent allongés dans la neige, lui sur elle.

_Mon colonel !_ Cria Sam de surprise.

_Vous allez payer cher votre traitrise, Major_ ! dit-il avec un sourire malin alors qu'il la maitrisait dos au sol.

_Ne criez pas trop vite à la victoire, si vous voulez mon avis _! contra Sam prête à en découdre s'il le fallait.

_C'est ce qu'on va voir, petite effrontée_ !

Jack la bombarda de neige alors que Sam se débattait sous lui pour se protéger. Puis, elle détecta une faille chez son adversaire trop occupé à lui faire manger la neige. Ainsi d'un pivotement expert des hanches, elle retourna la situation à sa faveur, se retrouvant cette fois au dessus de lui. Mais à peine se stabilisait-elle, qu'elle fut à nouveau projeté sur le coté et tous deux roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres le long de la pente, dans des éclats de rire et de cris. Ils finirent leur roulade au bas du jardin, Jack affalé sur Sam, tous deux essoufflés et leurs corps enchevêtrés.

_Ok, on a gagné tous les deux _! s'exclama-t-il haletant.

Jack tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser mais la neige était devenue glacée et à chaque fois qu'il prenait appui sur ses mains, il glissait lamentablement et retombait par conséquent sur son second qui n'avait pas encore bougé.

_Surtout m'aidez pas Carter_ ! dit-il dans un grognement.

Et pour toute réponse, il l'entendit comme il la sentit se mettre à rire, ce qui le laissa perplexe.

_Carteeer_ ! la prévint-il.

_Je suis… Désolée…Désolée… _Parvint-elle à lui répondre entre deux fou-rires.

_Ouai, vous en avez tout l'air_ ! dit-il ironiquement. _Et je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire_ ? demanda-t-il en se redressant sur ses avant-bras pour pouvoir l'observer.

Et il fut subjugué par la vision qu'il eut d'elle, le visage et les cheveux recouvert de neige. Elle était si proche de lui que leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Toute trace de fou-rire disparu chez Sam, l'instant se figea dans un moment d'éternité et ils restèrent là à s'observer les yeux dans les yeux comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Elle était hypnotisée par le regard dont il la couvait, si chaud et si pénétrant, que le froid qui parcourait ses membres disparut. Elle ressentait chacun des contacts entre leur corps, de leurs jambes emmêlées, en passant par leurs bassins étroitement collés jusqu'à leur poitrine en contact dont elle percevait les mouvements de sa respiration malgré les épaisseurs de vêtements qui les séparaient. De nombreux flocons tombaient toujours lui brouillant la vue, mais il lui sembla que le regard de Jack dévia plusieurs fois vers sa bouche.

Et elle se sentit totalement grisée, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour dissimuler vainement ses émotions.

Mais l'instant d'éternité pris fin lorsque Cassie les rejoignit et se jeta sur eux en les recouvrant de neige. Jack roula finalement sur le coté emportant avec lui la petite et la maintint contre lui.

_Quelle est cette jeune fille qui vient ?_ demanda finalement Jack.

_C'est moi Jack, Cassandra_ ! Répondit gaiement la petite.

_Eh bien Cassandra, on fait pouce comme tu dis !_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce que nous sommes trempés et épuisés ma puce! Sans parler qu'il est temps de manger_. Intervint finalement Sam qui avait retrouvé la parole.

_Mais je voulais encore profiter de la neige, moi _! S'indigna la petite.

_Cass, ne t'en fait pas, vu le temps, il y en aura encore plus demain ! Et puis il fera jour et nous pourrons construire un bonhomme de neige si tu veux !_

_D'accord… _abdiqua Cassandra.

_Aller, allons manger tout ce que Sam nous a préparé ! _s'exclama Jack en se redressant.

Ils se relevèrent en s'aidant mutuellement. Ils étaient tous les trois trempés par la neige et le froid les saisit rapidement, les incitant à se hâter de rentrer. Non sans mal, ils réussirent à escalader la pente pour regagner la maison. Et chacun parti de son coté afin d'enfiler des vêtements secs. Au départ, Sam n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça à sa tenue, mais puisque la situation se prêtait à se changer, elle décida de faire un effort.

Elle passa un cache-cœur noir décolleté et un long gilet gris clair en laine finement tricotée puis un jean noir moulant bouclé par une ceinture de cuir tressé sur lequel elle passa des bottes basses en cuir naturel retourné surmonté de fourrure. Elle maquilla son regard avec du mascara et ses lèvres d'un léger gloss rose. Elle mit la chaine en or de sa mère pour orné son décolleté et une paire de diamant à ses oreilles. Elle tenta de discipliner sa chevelure en vain, puis dans un dernier regard au miroir, elle rejoignit Cassandra dans sa chambre. Elle aida l'enfant à s'habiller et à se coiffer en lui tressant les cheveux.

Elles rejoignirent Jack au salon qui était déjà entrain de servir l'entrée, le vin et le jus de fruit. Il avait délaissé son pantalon beige informe et sa chemise carreautée rouge pour un jean beige et un col roulé noir. Il était juste sublime, définitivement loin du Jack O'Neill militaire de tous les jours. Il se dégageait de lui une prestance et un charisme impressionnant, qui la troubla. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de leur présence, il lui sourit et les invita à s'assoir à table.

_Puisque Madame a cuisiné, Monsieur va faire le service_ ! Expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle lui sourit en retour et se laissa bien volontiers servir. Ils passèrent un très agréablement moment à table, écoutant principalement Cassandra discourir sur son année passée sur Terre à découvrir le mode de vie des humains. Ils rigolèrent à de nombreux moments sur les incompréhensions de la petite sur certains points du quotidien. Les plats se succédèrent et ils arrivèrent finalement au dessert qu'ils savourèrent avec gourmandise. Repus et fatigués par les émotions de la journée, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le canapé pour regarder un dessin animé, la petite s'installa bien confortablement entre eux deux.

Et puis vint l'heure fatidique où Cassandra dut aller se coucher.

_Oh Sam, s'il te plait, encore un dessin animé, s'il te plait, s'il te plait_ ? Quémanda la petite d'une voix implorante.

_Ma puce, si tu veux pouvoir ouvrir tes cadeaux demain matin, il faut aller au lit pour que le Père Noël puisse déposer tes cadeaux au pied du sapin !_ Expliqua calmement Sam.

_Mais pourquoi ne peut-il pas le faire quand je suis là_ ? Interrogea-t-elle les adultes.

_Eh bien c'est la tradition et puis il ne peut se permettre de perdre du temps à te saluer, tu sais. Il doit distribuer tellement de jouets dans le monde !_

_Aller Mademoiselle, au lit sinon pas de cadeaux_ ! s'exclama Jack pour couper court aux questions de l'enfant qui ronchonna un instant avant d'obéir.

Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'étage. Jack défit le lit et chercha une histoire à lire pendant que Sam changeait Cassandra. Puis l'enfant se coucha entourée de Jack et Sam. Elle lui lut une histoire de Noël sous l'œil bien veillant de son supérieur et bientôt Cassandra s'endormit bien fatiguée de cette journée exceptionnelle. Tour à tour, ils embrassèrent le petit ange et redescendirent silencieusement au salon où les cadeaux attendaient d'être placés au pied du sapin.

_Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir manger tous les cookies_ ! s'exclama joyeusement Jack en frappant dans ses mains alors qu'il descendait la dernière marche de l'escalier.

_Vous n'avez pensé qu'à ça depuis qu'ils sont sortis du four, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda malicieusement Sam alors qu'elle le rejoignait au bas de l'escalier près de l'entrée.

_Nooooon pas qu'à ça… Un peu au dessert que vous prépariez tout ce temps aussi_ !

_Vous n'êtes pas un homme mais un ventre sur pattes ! _Se moqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son regard fut immédiatement attiré par le petit bouquet qui pendait au plafond. Du gui. Surement accroché là par Cassandra. Et à la pensée de ce qu'impliquait ce végétal suspendu au dessus d'eux la troubla : un baiser de Jack O'Neill. Instantanément, une foule de questions l'assaillirent. Oserait-elle l'embrasser ? Lui permettrait-il ? Que penserait-il d'elle ? Où est-ce que cela les mènerait-ils ? Pourquoi avait-elle si envie d'un baiser de lui ? Devait-elle s'inquiéter de n'avoir pensé aux conséquences que pourraient engendrer un tel acte qu'après toutes les autres questions ?

Confuse, elle baissa vivement les yeux pour finalement rencontrer ceux interrogateurs de Jack. Et aussitôt, ses joues se teintèrent de rose, honteuse d'avoir pu avoir de telles pensées. Bon sang, il était son supérieur, quoique fut agréable l'intimité qu'avait créée cette journée du réveillon entre eux.

_Vous disiez_ ? Demanda soudainement Sam, qui avait repris ses esprits.

_Rien…_ Répondit-il intrigué par le comportement distrait de la jeune femme.

_Oh… Désolée, j'étais… J'étais partie dans mes pensées…_

_Oui j'ai vu ça_. Répondit-il pensivement.

Gênée, elle le contourna pour rejoindre le salon où ils leurs restaient encore tous les cadeaux à disposer sous le sapin. Toujours perplexe, ses yeux balayèrent la pièce pour finalement prendre la même direction que le regard de la jeune femme quelques instants plus tôt et tombèrent sur le gui suspendu au dessus de lui. Et il comprit. Il ne réfléchit même pas, se laissant porté par son instinct, peut être même oserait-il dire un jour son cœur et se retourna en direction de son second. Il lui agrippa doucement l'avant-bras avant de l'attirer à lui, les replaçant ainsi tous deux sous le gui. Surprise par le geste de Jack, Sam retrouva appuyée contre sa poitrine, étroitement encerclée dans ses bras.

_Mon Colo…_ S'exclama-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par un doigt sur ses lèvres redessinant le contour de sa bouche.

Subjuguée par ce geste si intime, elle ne put que se laisser aller à la sensation de la chaleur que fit naître sa paume sur sa joue et le doux frôlement de son doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle l'admira silencieusement incliner la tête et poser son regard sur sa bouche.

Tout son corps s'embrasa dès qu'elle eut compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle entrouvrit les siennes d'anticipation, prête à succomber au premier contact, s'imaginant par avance le plaisir de ce baiser. Il se pencha lentement vers elle mais s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Ils étaient tendus l'un vers l'autre, leurs souffles se mêlant et leurs regards se croisant pour ne plus se lâcher. Ses yeux étaient si sombres et si pénétrant qu'elle crut défaillir sous l'envie qui la submergea de sentir sa bouche sur la sienne.

La main de Jack s'échoua finalement sur sa nuque, qu'il pressa vers lui pour compléter l'acte. Elle ne put que se laisser aller aux sensations que ses lèvres firent naître en elle. Ressentir l'ivresse de ses lèvres collées aux siennes la fit basculer dans un état second. Ce fut d'abord doux et lent, mais très vite sa langue s'infiltra dans sa bouche, faussement timide, pour finalement s'enrouler avec ferveur autour de la sienne et leurs langues finirent par entamer un ballet envoûtant. C'était grisant et intense. C'était juste divin.

Puis quelques instants plus tard, il se recula lentement d'elle, leurs lèvres se séparant avec douceur. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau, émus, et il esquissa un tendre sourire et lui murmura quelques mots.

_Joyeux Noël, Samantha_ ! souffla-t-il avant de se séparer complètement d'elle et de rejoindre non sans un dernier regard le salon.

Et elle fut bouleversée. Il lui avait déjà souhaité un bon Noël plus tôt dans la soirée, mais il l'avait fait à l'amie qu'elle était : Sam était l'amie de Jack, comme Carter était le second du Colonel O'Neill. Mais avec '_'Samantha_'', il s'était adressé à la femme qu'elle était et tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, fut remis en cause à tout jamais et pour toujours.

_Joyeux Noël, Jack_ ! murmura-t-elle en retour, mais il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

Dans un sourire attendri et rejoignant Jack qui était entrain de dévorer les cookies, elle réalisa que cette soirée était désormais parfaite et que jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

**Fin. **


End file.
